Old Friends
by Dreamwhileyoucan
Summary: DallasxOC .  Isabella comes back from jail, they fall in love, but can they keep their love or will it fall apart?  M for lemon, language, and violence.
1. Back For A Fight

~DISCLAIMER! I don't own the story or any of the characters! Only the ones you don't know are mine!~

* * *

><p>"Lets rumble!" I yelled, the boys screaming along as we ran out of the house, full of energy, Darrel lead the way, i fallowed right behind as Steve, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Johnny and Two-Bit laughed of excitement.<p>

"Now Ponyboy and Johnny, holler my name if any of them Socs get ahold of ya' and you can take em' down, Got it?" I said walking by them now, Johnny nodded slowly, fear always crossed his face when it came to Socs.

"Got it, Dal." Said Pony as i ran my hand through Johnny and Pony's hair playfully and let out a low chuckle.

"Come on boys, lighten up!" I said loudly as i heard them chuckle at my excitement.

We got there, to see many of us 'greasers'. All of us were hyped up, even though it was cold outside, it was a few days til' Christmas. It had stopped snowing, thank god. "Hey Boys." I smirked as i got many 'heys'.

"Guess who's coming?" Smiled Darrel, i raised an eyebrow quietionably.

"She's blond.." He said giving me a small hint, i didn't know yet, i know many blonds, and it sure as hell wont be Sylvia. "Blue eyes... " He said, i was still thinking, Darrel rolled his eyes. "She gave you that necklace..." He smiled as i smirked.

"She's out of the cooler? Man, when she gon' be here?" I asked eyeing around everyone, not seeing her.

"Well when she called i told her meet us here, she just got out." He shrugged as i nodded seeing a few Soc-y cars pull up in a line, everybody stuck close together, i was by Pony and Johnny Cakes.

I heard a feminine voice talking to the slightly drunken Two-Bit, he laughed after she made a comment on on of the Soc's. Then walked behind Pony, Johnny and me, i could hear her snicker, but i think i was the only one.

~Isabella's POV~~

I smirked, and put my hands on Johnny's shoulders and made a 'boo!' sound, he jumped and about fell, he quickly turned to glance at me and smiled brightly. "Bella!" I said loudly before hugging me, I hugged him back tightly, i smiled as he quickly pulled back.

"You-Your back!" He said, i nodded smiling, "How? I thought you were in there for like four or five months?" He asked as i laughed.

"Hm.. Well, i got out early man, good behavior." I smirked as i heard Dallas snicker. I glanced up as he glanced at me, i squealed and went, giving him a quick hug. He hugged me back, Soc cars were still coming, i pulled away, noticing that he still had that necklace i gave him.

"Long time no see.." He smirked as i nodded and laughed. "So.. How have you been Bell's?" He asked as he lit up a cancer stick.

"Oh, same old, same old, how 'bout you Dal?" I asked as he glanced at me.

"Hm, pretty good." He shrugged, i nodded as he continued having the glance set on me. "So.. Why'd ya' decide to come?" He asked as i set a glance on him.

"Oh well, I really had nothing to do man." I shrugged as he nodded. "And to beat some ass." I smirked as he laughed.

"You really havn't changed much." He said as i shrugged.

"The Cooler don't affect me much, plus, the Fuzz are always seemingly nice to me." I let out a small laugh as the Socs got out of their fancy ass cars.

"Wonder why.." Smirked Dal as he winked at me, i rolled my eyes and laughed.

After the Socs all walked up, i didn't quite hear everything that was going on, but i could feel a few guys looking me up and down, i was in some tight jeans, boots, a black tank top that showed how skinny i was, and Dal's old leather jacket. My bright, blond hair was curled naturally and i only had smudged eyeliner and alot of mascara on, just to make me look tuff.

When it started, a few tried to deck me in the face, but i managed to doge every single throw. I quickly threw a punch at a man, pretty tall, he tried to punch, but i dodged to quickly. he smirked as he almost hit my side, i quickly jumped onto his large arm and onto him shoulders, and quickly brought him down to the ground without getting crushed or dirty, he hit the hard ground loosing his air as i moved on to a few more people.

About towards the end, i could feel myself getting slower and out of energy. I continued dodging until i got back to the same guy, he threw a punch as i grabbed his first, it almost threw me to the ground, he smirked knowingly.

"Give it up girl." He said huskily as i glared, throwing a kick as he caught my foot with his other hand, i quickly fell back, and lost the air out of me. I quickly got up and what felt like a kick, hitting my stomach and throwing me back on the ground. I gasped as i managed to get on all fours, but he kicked me again, making me fall, he continued, it got harder and it hurt more until someone decked him in the face. I quickly glanced at Dallas, he helped me up, i couldn't stand, i just fell back on the ground, i wasn't the only one, but i was probably the one who hurt most.

"Dammit." He muttered as he helped me back up carried me back by Johnny and Pony who had already got decked in the face earlier, we were sitting by the Bon Fire.

I went on my back, laying as straight as i could to maybe relieve the pain, but it just made it worse. It was about as bad as the one time my father beat the living shit out of me. Abusive parents plus yelling didn't make a good mix. Mom just went and got another bear as i got about plumbed by my father, and then managed to run, thats when Dal met me. I smiled at the thought, as the Socs ran past me, Pony and Johnny quickly got up, and then helped me up, i clutched my stomach, it about made me want to scream. But i just took a deep breath as the boys all laughed, giving eachother high fives, saying things, and jumping of excitement. Dally quickly walked over to me.

"Do you think you'll be okay to walk?" He asked softly, even though he wouldn't act soft around anyone else, he would for me and Johnny.

"Maybe." I said as i leaned onto him grabbing onto his shoulder. He glanced at me as the boys quickly came over.

"Hey Bella!" Smiled Darrel as i mumbled a weak hi, before i felt my legs go weak, and i started to fall, but i didn't feel myself hit the ground, i felt someone catch me, then hold me close to them. It was probably Dally.

~Later~

About an hour later, i quickly woke up to Dallas cuddled next to me on the couch, in what looked like the Curtis' living room. He glanced at me as i coughed slightly, the jacket was off, but i still had the dirty cloths on, he sighed.

"Thank God, you scared me!" He said before getting up and standing next to the couch, i saw the boys come in, they all looked at me as i clenched my stomach.

"Sorry." I spoke softly as i sat up, he helped me as i breathed heavily.

"I shouldv'e been right next to you.." He said to himself as he glanced away, i sighed before nudging his face with my elbow.

"Its alright.." I said and set a small smile on my face as he nodded sighed.

"Man i need a bath.." I said as Dal nodded.

"Here." He said picking me up carefully and walked into the bathroom.

He took off my shirt revealing me bruised up stomach, my ribs popped out as he sighed, then took off my shoes, then my pants, then quickly started the water for the bath, i sat there blushing, he didn't even ask me if i needed help getting undressed.

Once the bath was full he glanced at me, "Uh.. You can go from here, jus' holler if ya' need anything." He said, his cheeks were slightly red, he had a black ete and probably a few bruises her and there, i nodded as he went and closed the door, i took off my bra and underwear, and then got in the hot water, i sighed, relaxed as soon as i layed in it. I could hear talking and laughing, i smiled as i washed my body with soap quickly, washing up alot of dirt, then i quickly washed my hair, then just layed there for about 10 minutes.

I realized there wasn't a towel so i covered my chest and lower area. "Dal!" I yelled as he quickly came in, "I need a towel." I chuckled as he nodded and quickly got one, i got out as he wrapped it around me, i felt better, and i didn't hurt as much, all my make up had washed off, and i felt clean.

I grabbed my bra and underwear and them walked out behind him as he handed me some cloths, i went back and put the cloths on, he handed my some on Pony's jeans and on of his shirts i'm guessing. I quickly dried my hair as i was already curly, i sighed and pulled it into a pony tail and walked out, Darry and Pony were cooking, Soda and the rest of the boys were watching tv with Two-Bit. I glanced as i turned and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bear and chugged half of it.

"Can you help make dinner?" Asked Pony as i nodded, i made Darry make the patty's and i made Pony put cheese on them as i made the burgers, i gave all the boys one, i was kind of hungry so i cut one in half and ate it slowly. Then i put the left overs in the fridge, finished my bear, then grabbing another one and coming into the living room, sitting by Dal. He glanced at me as i took a chug from my bear and handed it to Two-Bit who gladly chugged the rest of it.

I yawned and stretched, Dallas chuckled. "Tired already?" He smirked as i rolled my eyes and nodded. He got up and pulled me up. and walked me into a guest room and tucked me in. "Goodnight. See ya' tomorrow." He said quietly and kissed my head awkwardly, i blushed red, he was blushing too, then he quickly walked out, leaving his jacket on the bed, i smiled and quickly fell asleep and had a dream... The first dream about him...


	2. Socs!

When i woke up, it was around sunrise. It was a habit i had, it wasn't one that i liked either. I sighed as i got up and stretched, then walked out only to see Darry reading a newspaper, Pony just waking up, we had about the same expression on out faces. Soda was taking a shower. I yawned at the same time Pony did as Darry smiled slightly.

"I don't know how you guys aren't related." He mumbled as me and Pony exchanged looked then looked at Darry.

I then sneezed like five times in a row, it was a high pitched cute sneeze that sounded like a mouse, making Darry laugh as well as Pony who was still kind of zoned out. It was a Saturday and Pony gets up this early? God Damn ..

"I thought you both were going to sleep in?" He asked looking at both of us. I shrugged along with Pony.

"Can't sleep." Pony said as he started getting out some eggs for everybody, i got out the toast after we glanced at each other, it was kind of like mind reading, it was weird since we weren't that close, but he was a really nice kid, cute too. We were dead silent as we cooked, Soda walked out quickly and went and got dressed and came back in a white shirt, a plaid shirt that was green and blue, unbuttoned, and then some jeans with shoes. I was still in the cloths they let me barrow.

By the time we had finished breakfast, the boys were over just hanging out, i was coming back from fetching cloths from my friend Adeline. I walked in quietly and was unnoticed, i went into "My" room and changed into tight jeans, a black tight fitting T shirt than was cut along the back, then i just back combed my hair to give it some volume, i quickly put on some eyeliner and mascara, it was just simple, not like anything those broads wear.

"Hey! Wifey!" Two-Bit called, he still remembers than nickname?

"What?" I said walking out of the bathroom glaring at him.

"Can you get me a beer?" He asked smiling as i just went and got him a beer, then handed it to him, "Thanks, Wifey." He smirked as Dal walked in, i was talking to Johnny and Pony and listening to what they were talking about. Dallas glanced at me and smiled a little as he went and sat next to me, Pony, and Johnny.

"Hey." He said to all three of us, Pony waved, he had started reading a book.

"Hey, Dal." Johnny said quietly.

"Hi there." I smirked as Dal smiled a little.

"So whatcha' guys up to?" He asked.

"Well, we were gonna go for a walk, but those Socs have been roamin' around lately." I shrugged. Dal nodded slowly.

"Well if you want, i could go with ya' guys." He suggested as Pony looked at him through his book, Dallas? Being nice? Shocker.

"Uh, sure." Johnny said getting up, pulling Pony up. Dal got up as he helped me up, then we just walked out, Pony told Darry that we were going for a walk with Dal, Darry looked kind of worried, but i mean, who wouldn't?

We started walking in complete silence, it was like that most of the way until i noticed a car fallowing us slowly.

"Dal, you gotta blade?" I whispered, Johnny and Pony were infront of us, and i'm pretty sure they noticed that the car was fallowing us.

"Yea, you?" He asked pulled it out of his pocked.

"Sure do." I nodded and glanced back, i saw Johnny and Pony move over to Dally's side since the Socs were on my side.

"Hey Baby, what are ya' doin' walkin' with these greasers?" One of them asked, i was a blond, skinny, and un attractive. They all looked alike except they all had different colored hair, they're was the blond, the redhead, the brown haired one, and black haired one. I saw Dally's eye twitch slightly.

"None of your business, ima greaser to!" I snapped back as they laughed, they smelled like alcohol, it was ticking me off.

"Really? Your to hot to be a greaser, come with us and be a Soc, we can have some fun." Said the red head who had a more higher voice than the rest of them.

"No thank you, you guys are ugly, and i'm not interested." I said as they stopped and got out of the car slowly.

"Oh, Honey you shouldv'e just gotten in the car..." Said the one with black hair, he was older than them, he was weird too.

"Don't you touch her." Threatened Dal pulled out his blade and pulling me behind him.

"Who's gonna make me?" He smirked, Pony and Johnny made a mad dash for it as the red head and blond started running after them. I was holding onto Dal's shirt tightly, he wasn't wearing his jacket since he left it so i could wear it, i was getting a small cold since i wasn't feeling that good today. I felt like i had a fever and i wouldn't stop sneezing.

"I will." Dal said defensivly as the guy pulled out a blade, the Brown haired one stayed in the car, he looked like he was going to be sick after seeing the blade come out.

"Dal, lets make a run for it." I whispered loud enough so only Dal could hear, he nodded slightly as the brown haired guy ended up being sick to his stomach, distracting the black haired guy for a few seconds, Dal quickly grabbed my hand as we made a mad dash more it like Johnny and Pony did. The black haired guy had gotten back in the car, we ran, and ran, then jumped over a gate and took a short cut back to the Curtis house, on out way we ran into Pony and Johnny sitting against a fence breathing heavily. Dal was still holding me hand.

"You alright?" He asked pulling me along. They glanced at him and nodded and looked at me, Pony got up and felt my forehead. Dal had let go of my hand.

"You have a fever." Pony said as he took his hand off my head, only to be replaced by Dal's hand.

"You do seem feverish, wanna head home?" He asked as we all nodded, then quickly returned home, i only remember making it to the gate, then everything quickly went black, oh great..

* * *

><p>hope you liked it! (x<p> 


End file.
